Le bal
by Kitsune aquatik
Summary: Scott a un plan tout simple pour surveiller 2 nouveaux loups-garous. Derek doit aller au bal avec Stiles. les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.


Le bal

Ils étaient tous réunis ce matin dans le loft de Derek. Tous en grande discussion. Peter, Derek, Stiles, Scott, Kira, Liam et Lydia. Il leur fallait un plan. Le bal du lycée approchait à grand pas. Scott y serait avec Kira. Liam et Lydia avaient décidés d'aller ensemble mais uniquement pour le plan car quand même ils avaient 2 ans d'écart et Lydia ne voulait pas d'un gamin. Scott savait que la police et les Argent seraient là eux aussi mais pas dedans. Il n'y aurait que 2 loups garous dans la salle. Trop peu, Scott le savait bien. Il leur fallait au moins Derek, mais Derek n'était plus au lycée, à moins de se faire inviter par une fille il ne pourrait pas entrer au bal. Scott réfléchissait à un plan pendant que Peter, Stiles et Derek discutaient d'internet. Peter et Stiles étaient des experts en la matière contrairement à Derek qui était totalement largué sur le sujet. En regardant Stiles et Derek de dos penchés les deux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de Peter, Scott eue une révélation.

- Les gars, les gars j'ai une idée.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Derek on a besoin que tu sois au bal avec nous.

- Je sais déjà ça. Je serai à l'extérieur avec les Argent. Tu avais une autre idée?

- Oui. On a besoin que tu sois dans la salle avec nous. On sera pas de trop à trois.

- Le plan semble super Scott mais tu oublies une chose, j'ai 6 ans de plus que vous et ça fait longtemps que je ne passe plus pour un lycéen. Je vois mal des Profs à peine plus vieux que moi me laisser passer et exclu que j'aille inviter une fille du lycée.

- Non je sais, je me disais que Stiles et toi vous iriez ensemble.

Derek lança un non sec. Il n'en était pas question.

- Je ne suis pas allé au bal à votre âge ce n'est pas pour y aller maintenant avec un ado qui en plus est un garçon. Je reste dehors comme prévu au début, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles et secoua la tête. Décidément non.

Scott tenta par tous les moyens de faire accepter son idée à Stiles et Derek. L'un comme l'autre refusaient catégoriquement à chacune des ses tentatives. Il avait essayé de se fâcher, de faire le mielleux, d'être autoritaire, de vendre les avantages d'un tel plan. En fin de journée Stiles finit par dire:

- D'accords Scott je capitule. Je suis prêt à jouer ton plan mais il nous reste Derek à convaincre.

Derek qui était monté à l'étage hurla:

- C'est toujours non pour ma part!

Stiles haussa les épaules et Scott dit qu'il abandonnait et il parti.

Quand tout le monde fût parti du loft de Derek. Peter qui était assit sur le canapé se leva et vint se planter en face de son neveu qui faisait des tractions à la barre. Il croisa les bras et regarda son neveu fixement. Ce dernier arrêta ses tractions.

- Quoi? demanda t'il sur un ton très énervé.

- Derek tu es conscient que le plan de Scott est tout simplement génial.

Derek baissa la tête.

- Je sais. Soupira t'il mais...

- Il y a surtout pas de mais Derek. Le bal est dans 2 jours je trouve que tu peux faire un effort. Moi si on m'avait proposé je l'aurai fait peu importe l'image que ça renvoie. C'est pour une partie de soirée. Tu sais que les 2 loups-garous ados fraichement arrivés ici sont incontrôlables, qu'ils seront à la fête et si ça venait à dégénéré Liam et Scott ne seraient pas assez puissants. Sans oublier les 2 Alphas qui seront certainement quelque part autour du lycée. Personne te demande d'aimer Stiles ou de coucher avec juste d'aller au bal avec.

Derek ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Il enfila son t-shirt et prit sa veste sur le canapé et partit en courant.

Il arriva très vite chez Scott, fit un bond et se retrouva sur le toit. Il toqua à la fenêtre, que désormais Scott gardait fermée la nuit. Scott se réveilla et fit un bond en apercevant Derek à peine éclairé par un rayon de lune. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et invita Derek à entrer. Ce dernier refusa vue l'heure tardive qu'il était.

- Je voulais juste te dire que c'est bon je capitule. Je marche à ton plan. Tu le diras à Stiles. Par contre je pose une condition on y va avec ma voiture. Et ce n'est pas négociable! J'irai chercher Stiles chez lui à 19h.

- Merci Derek. Par contre c'est une soirée de bal hein donc habillement plutôt chic et correct.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

- C'est à dire?

- Pantalon noir, chemise blanche et veste noir. Peter saura sûrement te conseillé.

Derek lança un regard blasé à Scott et disparu. Scott prit son portable et envoya un message à Stiles.

Le jour du bal était enfin là. Depuis des heures Derek retournait son armoire. Il avait déniché un jean noir plutôt chic et un pull blanc. Mais Scott avait dit une chemise mais il n'en trouvait pas et Peter qui avait au moins milles chemises n'en possédait même pas une blanche. Énervé et résigné il finit par enfiler le pull blanc et descendit rejoindre Peter.

- Alors? Questionna-t-il au bas des escaliers.

Peter leva la tête de son assiette de frittes et regarda son neveu en clignant des yeux.

- Tu es très chic! Ça te va très bien.

Derek grommela un truc incompréhensible et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Il en ressorti 5 minutes après rasé, coiffé et avec une bonne odeur de déo et d'eau de toilettes.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me prépare comme ça. J'aurai au moins connu une fois le bal du lycée.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge suspendue au dessus de la cuisinière.

- Bon je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard.

Il partit.

Dans sa chambre Stiles enfilait son costume. Il se trouvait très chic. Son père arriva avec une cravate noire dans les mains.

- Comme tu es beau mon fils! Alors elle s'appelle comment la fille qui a la chance d'être emmenée au bal par l'incroyable Stiles?

- Je vais pas avec une fille papa.

- Tu y vas seul? C'est dommage! Tu n'as trouvé personne à inviter?

- J'y vais pas seul non. J'y vais avec un garçon!

Le père de Stiles fronça les sourcils en nouant la cravate de son fils. Il le regarda dans les yeux et haussa les épaules.

- Bon je suppose que ça devait bien arriver un jour.

- Papa! S'offusqua Stiles. J'y vais avec Derek parce que c'est une couverture pour notre action contre les 2 nouveaux loups garous fraichement arrivés au lycée.

Le père de Stiles répondit un 'Ah' peu convaincu et descendit les escaliers car quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte. Derek se tenait sur le seuil. Le père de Stiles fit un sourire discret et l'invita à entrer pour attendre son fils. Derek était debout au milieu du couloir et semblait très intéressé par ses pieds. Stiles déboula en trombe dans l'escalier et faillit tomber en descendant.

- Salut Derek euh...

Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda Derek de haut en bas.

- Quoi? demanda Derek en toisant son ami en costard.

- Tu n'avais pas de chemise? Et la veste?

Derek se renfrogna.

- J'ai pas trouvé de chemise et pour la veste j'ai essayé une de Peter mais la découpe était trop moche.

- Pour la chemise c'est n'est pas bien grave. Pour la veste je peux t'en prêter une. Dit le père de Stiles en allant fouillé dans le placard. Il tendit une veste noire à Derek qui la passa.

- Voilà là tu es parfait Derek.

Derek fit un sourire un peu timide. Grogna et se retourna pour partir.

- Tu viens?

Stiles dit au revoir à son père, ils se verraient certainement tout à l'heure et il partit s'installer dans la voiture de Derek. Arrivés devant le lycée, Derek sorti de sa voiture. Il enfila sa veste par dessus son pull blanc. Il attendit que Stiles sorte mais il ne semblait pas décider. Derek se tourna vers lui et le questionna du regard. Stiles tenta de lui faire comprendre que quand on emmène quelqu'un à un bal on lui ouvre la portière. Derek soupira énervé mais s'exécuta. Il ouvrit la portière et tendit la main à Stiles. Ils restèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'entrée. Le coach Finstock était assit sur une chaise et vérifiait les entrées. Il se leva en voyant Stiles approcher au bras d'un homme visiblement encore jeune mais plus âgé que lui.

- Stilinski vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites?

- Je vais au bal pourquoi?

- Heu...

Le coach les laissa passer, l'air complètement retourné. Il ne pensait pas voir ça un jour de la part de Stilinski. Il se rassit et continua sa surveillance.

Arrivé dans la salle de bal, Derek mis ses mains sur ses oreilles et grinça des dents.

- Mais c'est quoi cette horreur?

- De la musique! Répondit Stiles en se dirigeant vers ses amis qu'il venait de repérer. Derek le suivi. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver seul au milieu d'une bande d'ados. Il salua Scott, Kira, Liam et Lydia toujours avec ses mains sur les oreilles. Il demanda à Scott comment il faisait pour ne pas devenir dingue avec ce bruit affreux. Scott lui répondit de chercher à se concentrer sur autre chose. Derek partit chercher à boire et fût dépité devant le bar qui n'offrait que de la boisson sans alcool avant de se souvenir que de toute façon l'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur les loups-garous. Décidément cette soirée s'annonçait très énervante. Il repéra une table libre et 2 chaises et s'installa sur l'une d'elle. Stiles vint le rejoindre avec un verre de punch. Il dansotait au rythme de la musique. Une musique espagnole. Stiles resta debout et regarda Derek. Il lui tendit sa main. Derek n'ayant pas compris la signification du geste le questionna du regard.

- Tu viens danser? Demanda Stiles.

Derek regarda la main de Stiles, la piste de danse puis Stiles dans les yeux.

- T'es bourré au jus de fruits ou quoi? Il n'est pas question, de 1 que je danse et de 2 avec toi.

Stiles s'assit en face de Derek. Il bu son verre d'une traite et plongea son regard dans celui de Derek.

- On est pas censés être venus à un bal ensemble? En tant que cavaliers? Du coup on est censé danser. Tu vas te faire repérer là. Scott, Liam et Kira ont la malchance d'être connus des 2 loups-garous ennemis. Lydia, toi et moi non. On est censé en profiter pour se rapprocher d'eux sans qu'ils se rendent compte et au cas où tu as pas vu ils sont les deux en train de danser. Pour eux je suis juste un lycéen qui est venu au bal avec son copain. Donc on va se comporter comme tel.

Derek se résigna. Il se leva et sans regarder Stiles lui tendit la main. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse. Derek se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles.

- Scott va sérieusement me payer ça! Je vais le séquestrer et peut être songé à le faire découper en deux par Gérard ou un de ses sbires, peu importe, mais il souffrira.

Stiles sourit.

- Ce n'est pas si grave. Laisse-toi aller! Je joue bien le jeu moi. ça va pas nous tuer.

Derek se détendit à peine. La danse devenait plus fluide à mesure que Derek se détendait. Au final Stiles avait raison. Ce n'était qu'une couverture et ça n'allait pas le tuer. En plus il ne connaissait que quelques personnes dans la salle et elles savaient tout du plan. Prendre le risque de ce faire repérer avec un comportement stressé et énervé n'apporterai rien de bon. Un slow commença et Stiles enlaça Derek par le cou. Derek fût décontenancé et se marcha lui même sur le pied. Il se reprit très vite et demanda:

- Je dois poser ou mes mains?

- Ou tu veux! Sur mes hanches, ma nuque, mon dos. Évite juste les fesses quand même.

Derek sourit à la bêtise de Stiles et plaça ses mains dans son dos. Derek essayait de rester concentré sur les 2 loups-garous à surveiller. Pourtant il se rendit compte que ce n'était plus si simple. Pourquoi son cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre si vite? Il tenta par tous les moyens de détourner son esprit de Stiles qui, les yeux fermés, semblait juste transporté par la musique et par le rythme de danse de Derek. Le slow se finit et laissa la place à de la techno. Derek n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de sa vie. Il partit s'asseoir. Stiles parlait avec Lydia un peu plus loin. Derek écouta la conversation. Lydia lui parlait seulement des deux loups-garous. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir en dansant près d'eux. Derek savait déjà par Scott que les 2 loups ne se contrôlaient pas encore. Une telle soirée était dangereuse. Le bruit, l'agitation sans parler de l'alcool qui circulait en douce. Lydia avait vu le garçon loup sortir les griffes quand il dansait avec sa copine. Sans aucun doute l'excitation. Derek se maudit de n'avoir pas confiance en Stiles et d'avoir pu penser qu'il parlerait de lui. Derek se questionna lui même sur pourquoi Stiles aurait parlé de lui à Lydia, et pour dire quoi? Scott vint s'asseoir vers lui.

- ça va?

- Bien oui. Je réfléchissais à ton plan

- Pourtant mon plan est plutôt simple, pourquoi tu te tords autant l'esprit? Tu es sûr que ça a un rapport avec mon plan et pas avec une personne présente dans la salle.

Derek regarda Scott dans les yeux en tentant de le défier mais il comprit vite que ça ne servait à rien. Scott montra Stiles du doigt.

- C'est pour lui que tu te torture autant?

Derek baissa les yeux.

- Peut être!

- Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas?

Derek releva la tête, ouvrit la bouche, regarda Stiles toujours en discussion avec Lydia, referma la bouche et hocha la tête par l'affirmatif.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas? Je pense que lui a sans aucun doute des sentiments similaires. On vous charrie sur le fait que vous feriez un beau couple mais c'est pas pour rien. Y a que vous deux qui avez rien remarqué. Nous ça fait longtemps qu'on a vu l'alchimie incroyable entre Stiles et toi, comme une évidence.

- Si c'est vraiment une évidence ça se ferra tout seul au moment voulu.

Derek se leva et alla rejoindre Stiles. Il le prit par la nuque et lui claqua un baiser sur la tempe. Stiles surprit faillit d'abord le repousser puis se souvenant de son rôle lui caressa juste le bras.

Plus tard dans la soirée quelque chose changea. L'ambiance devenait plus tendue. Les loups-garous l'avaient bien senti. Derek était appuyé à l'estrade derrière la piste de danse. Scott et Stiles étaient attablés ensemble.

- Je rêve ou Derek est entrain de fredonner en bougeant la tête au rythme de la musique?

Stiles jeta un œil à Derek.

- Non tu ne rêves pas! On dirait que cette soirée n'est pas si terrible au final.

- En plus, on dirait qu'il fredonne en espagnol.

Stiles appuya son coude sur la table et mis sa tête dans sa main.

- Derek parle espagnol!

- Comment tu le sais?

Il se redressa.

- Une longue histoire. Il me l'a dit un jour. Je vais vers lui à toute.

Stiles traversa la piste de danse en direction de Derek. Derek le vit et se leva. Il lui tendit sa main et ils dansèrent.

- Ses deux-là devraient vraiment finir ensemble!

Scott se retourna sur Kira qui lui tendit un verre. Le DJ joua une chanson d'Enrique Iglesias en espagnol. Derek était heureux de danser avec Stiles. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui demanda si il savait ce que voulait dire la première phrase du refrain, ' Cuando me enamoro'? Stiles lui répondit que non mais que comme il savait que Derek parlait espagnol il allait lui dire. Derek serra un tout petit plus Stiles contre lui et murmura très doucement:

- ça veut dire, 'quand je suis amoureux'!

Stiles tenta de retenir un frisson mais ce fût impossible. Il lui traversa le corps entier et Derek le ressentit aussi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa le faire remarquer. La chanson se termina et l'ambiance changea d'un coup. Une fille sur la piste de danse se mit à hurler. Son petit ami ne semblait pas en forme et était à genoux en haletant très fort. Un ami se précipita vers lui. La fille essaya de s'approcher mais se prit un coup de griffes. Elle fût projeté en arrière. C'est le signal que Derek, Liam et Scott attendaient pour aller vers les deux amis et les trainer dehors de force. Lydia, Kira et Stiles les suivirent. Stiles fût le dernier à sortir. Il vit Derek, Liam et Scott face à deux jeunes loups-garous dont la rage semblait prête à exploser. Il vit plus loin vers l'entrée du lycée son père avec son équipe de policiers, Chris et son équipe de chasseurs et à quelques mètres sur le même niveau Peter, l'oncle de Derek. Stiles s'approcha de ses amis. Derek se retourna:

- Stiles ne reste pas ici. Vas te mettre à l'abri!

Stiles décontenancé et frustré n'était pas décidé à bouger. De quel droit Derek le rejetait de l'action comme ça. Stiles voulut s'approcher mais Derek l'attrapa par les épaules et le conduisit derrière la salle et lui dit de se cacher entre 2 bus scolaire. Stiles refusait.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas participer moi? Je suis pas si nul. C'est pas la première fois. J'en ai vu d'autres.

- Stiles, je t'ai emmené au bal tu es sous ma responsabilité. Si tu es blessé ton père sera très fâché contre moi et je serai responsable. Il vaut mieux que tu restes à l'écart. S'il te plait fais ce que je te dis!

Stiles croisa le regard de Derek. Il semblait tellement affolé qu'il ne dit plus rien et se contenta de se cacher entre deux bus. Derek reparti dans la bataille qui venait de s'engager. La bataille dura un moment. De temps à autre Stiles jetait un coup d'œil. Il avait peur pour son père mais aussi pour ses amis. Être à l'abri c'était un peu de la lâcheté selon lui. Stiles décida qu'il en avait marre de ne pas participer. Il alla rejoindre le groupe. Il était à 5 mètres quand il entendit un bruit de métal qui roulait vers lui. Derek de loin l'avait entendu lui aussi. Il se précipita sur Stiles et le plaqua à terre sous son corps. Une bombe explosa à quelques mètres d'eux. Une épaisse fumée fit tousser Stiles. Derek le releva.

- Mais bon sang tu aurais pu nous tuer les deux. Je t'avais dis de ne pas bouger. C'est trop dangereux. Ils savent que tu n'as pas de pouvoir, tu es une cible trop facile et tellement de tes amis tiennent à toi que les ennemis ne vont pas hésiter à te faire du mal pour nous atteindre nous.

Il reconduisit Stiles vers les bus.

- Derek... merci! Tu viens de risquer ta vie pour moi.

- Tu as déjà aussi risqué ta vie pour moi, on est quitte! Je vais y retourner ils ont besoin de moi. Restes là Stiles, je t'aime trop pour prendre le risque de te perdre.

Derek reparti. Il arriva aux côtés de Scott au moment où il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait dit à Stiles. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aime. Il se débarrassa de cette pensée pour le moment.

Stiles de son côté essayait de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il n'était pas fou, il venait d'entendre Derek lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Derek n'avait surement pas dû le dire souvent dans sa vie.

La bataille ne dura plus très longtemps. Le calme revint. Un calme de mort. Stiles sortit de sa cachette et alla rejoindre ses amis. Il sauta dans les bras de son père. Il chercha Derek du regard et le vit appuyé au mur à côté de la porte d'entrée. Les gens sortirent pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé dehors. Stiles se fraya un chemin entre tout ce monde pour aller voir Derek. Il arriva devant lui et ce dernier détourna le regard.

- Derek, je voulais te dire merci.

Derek planta son regard dans celui de Stiles. Il s'approcha de lui.

- Je.. Stiles… quand je t'ai laissé vers les bus tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis en partant?

Stiles inspira et répondit:

- Oui!

- Oh... ah. Il se gratta la tête. Stiles,... en faite c'est vrai ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime!

Stiles se sentit défaillir mais il fût rattraper par Derek. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Derek tenait Stiles par la taille. Stiles mit ses mains autour du cou de Derek et ils joignirent leurs lèvres en un baiser tendre.

- ça leur aura prit des mois mais cette fois je crois que c'est officiel. Dit Peter en regardant son neveu et Stiles.

- Je savais aussi qu'un jour Stiles serait avec un garçon, j'avais pas imaginé Derek dans le rôle de beau-fils mais je m'y ferrai. Dit le Sheriff.

Derek et Stiles se détachèrent et regardèrent leurs amis et les membres de leur famille.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont vus quelque chose? Demanda Derek à Stiles en riant.

- Bien sûr que non! Faisons semblant de rien. Derek et Stiles échangèrent un petit baiser et partirent rejoindre les autres, main dans la main.


End file.
